I am a vegan Finn
by finchelwisher
Summary: Rachel goes round Finns and is asked to stay for tea. What will Rachel do when she is served meat? 'Vomit was coming up, she was going to be sick and this is what Finns mum would rememeber her as' How will Finn re act?


It was time…

Just because Rachel was more or less top at everything she did didn't mean she didn't get nervous. Well she used to think Nerves were a thing in the past but this moment was proving her wrong. Finn and Rachel had been dating for three weeks and two days, and they had been the best days of her kind of miserable life! Finn was so amazing, looking at him you wouldn't think he would have such a major heart and wonderful listening skills. He was more than her boyfriend he was her best friend, which meant a lot to a girl like herself you had never had anyone her own age care about her because they wanted to!

Finn wrapped a arm around Rachel as they slumped into the floral couch ready to watch the movie.

'Staying for dinner dear?' Mrs Hudson called from the adjoining kitchen.

Rachel perked up, she was talking to her. This was the first time Rachel and Finn mum had spoken… _Best voice, best manners and smile! '_I would love to Mrs Hudson' Rachel sprung.

'Of course dear, call me Carole!'

Rachel returned to Finn Resuming her head against his chest as they continued to watch the film.

-x-

Finn and Rachel were sat opposite the table pulling faces at eatchother. Rachel giggled as Finn attempted to get the spoon to remain on his nose after she had just dazzled him by doing it herself.

'What are we having Mama' Finn hollered through the dining room.

'Bangers and mash!' She said proudly

Finns eyes widened 'mmmmmm' he moaned.

Rachel stopped… Shit! She was a vegan, stupidly she had not informed Mrs Hudson, what did she do? Rachel was very polite and was taught to always finish your food even if it was disgusting but the thought of eating pigs made her want to vomit. She was going to have to suck it up…

'Now Finn…' Carole started placing the food down 'I have bought special organic sausages so they should taste great so do not put buckets of salt on!' She huffed.

Well at least they were organic right? The plate sat infront of Rachel and as she took her first bite… she was going to vomit but she did she just sucked it up… this was her first interation with Finns mother and she was willing to do this for her!

-x-

'Thanks for dinner it was lovely, bye!' Rachel called out while Finn closed the door behind her and slipped his hand into hers if only for a few seconds before getting into his truck.

'Im sooo sorry Rachel' Finn urgently started as she slammed her door.

'Sorry?' Rachel asked puzzled.

'You didn't like dinner? I could totally tell. I always thought my mum was a good cook.' Finn said kind of proud that he knew his girls expressions.

'I did! Oh no why mention it!' She said swinging open the door to the truck and running out to the side of the road gagging but not throwing up much to her relief.

'Rach?' Finn followed, Holding her hair back and quickly rubbing up and down her back.

'I am a vegan Finn' she stopped.

'What? But you just ate… why did you eat them?'

'Because Finn I wanted to make a good impression and it was my fault that I had failed to give her that information. You mum had obviously worked hard on it and im not going to turn my nose up at it. I don't want her to hate me I want her to love me so she thinks im good enough for her son.' she poured out.

Finn sighed 'Rach you didn't need to do that, It was my fault for not knowing… You ate meat for me aww baby. Don't do that again okay? Just tell me and I would have done something. I love you, you know that?' He said tilting her head up, releasing her hair to fall around her face. He then curled it around her ear. He pressed his fore head to hers and lightly brushed there noses and then finally placed a kiss on her trembling lips… he was very pleased she wasn't actually sick.

-x-

'you know Finn' Rachel started while belting up. 'Although it was morally wrong that mash was kind of awesome, but if you repeat it ill deny it!' She giggled.


End file.
